Many households include members that speak more than one language, and typically, some members of a household are more proficient in one language while others are proficient in another language. Some members of a household may learn a foreign language that other members are not able to speak or understand. When members of a household that have differing language preferences gather together to enjoy a piece of multimedia content, some of the household members are able to enjoy the audio of the content while other members are unable to appreciate or understand the audio of the content. Moreover, individuals that have different tastes in music are left without a way to receive audio-only content of their own individual preference when gathered together within the same room or vehicle or when the content is received through a common receiver. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for delivering different audio streams of a multimedia stream to different audio devices.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.